Beside the Still Waters
by Gar-chan
Summary: Shikamaru is becoming engulfed in sadness over all the things that have happened to him. Temari makes it her mission to help him. Will love bloom? SPOILER ALERT. Please R/R


This is my first fanfic in quite some time. I'm really hoping you like it. I'm in my 2nd year of college and am the ripe old age of 28. The Shikamaru x Temari pairing is one that's really grabbed a hold on my heart and I hope you enjoy this. As always, I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did. He'd be my faithful little fox companion. ^.^

* * *

Temari looked up at the blue sky, watching the sand weave itself throughout the wind and wondering why she was destined to live life in a city that held so many horrible memories for her, when she could be living out her life in Konoha with the man she loved. Leaving ones home country has not been unheard of, but in times past, was punishable by death if you were ever found out. Temari realized that her thoughts were traitorous. She sighed and continued her walk towards Kazekage tower, to see her little brother who had summoned her.

As she walked she thought back to times when she and Shikamaru would walk throughout the Nara forest and listen to the birds or watch the deer at the lake. He was a master at tracking, and was able to find them in an instant. Konoha is so peaceful. Compared to it, Suna seems very war driven. Though, that has changed somewhat since her brother was put into power. Growing up out here in the desert is hard. And, because of the state of her country, she decided that it was best not to even consider having children. Not here. The state of things in Suna are too horrible, she thought.

She entered the Kazekage's office and found her brother looking out the window at the sky, as she had been before. "Hello, Gaara. You summoned me? Is there a mission that you'd like to send me on?"

"On the contrary. I'd like to send you to Konoha to see how we can help with the upcoming Chunin exams. It will be my good will gesture towards the city. The Leaf ninja have been very good to our country." he paused. "And, I know how much you love it there."

Temari blushed at the comment. It was true that she loved the serenity of the woods. Something she could never have here in the desert. But, that wasn't the only thing drawing her to Konoha, afterall. And, Gaara knew it.

"Times are changing, sister. I feel that our countries won't be as segregated as they once were. And, we can soon choose where we'd like to live. Wouldn't you like that, Temari?" She felt a twinge of panic at her brothers words. Yes, all these things are true, but why was he so adamant on getting her out of Suna? Was it merely because he wanted to see her happy? She had a hard time understanding her brothers epiphany to love the ones closest to him, but she had to admit that it was well received.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the blue sky of Konoha. The clouds were moving effortlessly through the sky. A lazy boy stared up at them, watching them go by as he always did on days like this.

A heavy-set ninja approached him, bag of potato chips in hand. "Shikamaru?"

"Hn?" Shikamaru rolled onto his side so that he could see who was approaching him better. "Oh, it's you, Choji." He rolled back onto his back to continue gazing at the clouds.

"Are you okay? Ino and I haven't seen you for weeks." he sat down next to his friend. "We were starting to worry about you."

Shikamaru waved his hand. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." but then he faltered and let the sadness in his voice become obvious. He didn't mean to feel the way he did, but he had lost so much in the last few years. The loss of his sensei and his father made him feel a gaping hole in his heart that he thought would never heal itself.

"We all miss him, you know." Choji started. "Sensei.. I mean." He looked down at the ground. "He was a great man."

Shikamaru knew Choji was only trying to help, but the thoughts of his late sensei still gripped at his heart strings. Asuma was like a father to him, and taught him so many things. He hoped that one day he could be as great a man as Asuma.

Shikamaru sighed and continued staring at the clouds. He needed these clouds. They were all he had to help ease his mind and take it off of the more horrifying aspects of his life.

* * *

Temari entered the village and instantly got warm welcomes from all of the gate keepers and people passing by. She always felt so welcome in this village. _The sand village is never this friendly_, she thought. "Let's see... I should probably go and announce my stay to Lady Tsunade."

"Hey, Temari!" Sakura ran up to her. "How are you doing? It's nice to see you." she smiled.

"I'm well, thank you. It's nice to see you too. I'm just on my way to see Lady Tsunade." she said with purpose, not wanting to be kept up so that she could attend to certain business that she felt was important.

"Oh. I won't keep you, then. Enjoy your stay here in Konoha." Sakura welcomed her with open arms. Many of the shinobi in Konoha looked up to Temari and admired her for all that she'd been through and all that she'd done for the leaf village. "Shikamaru is doing great. I'm sure he'll be thrilled that you came all this way to see him. He's in a more stable condition now."

"Shikamaru?" Temari looked at her with a shocked expression, trying to digest this onset of sudden information.

"He was on a mission when it happened. He was caught in cross fire and took a Shuriken through the chest. He's incredibly lucky it missed his vital organs." She paused. "I thought you knew. I'm sorry, Te-" Sakura was cut off by Temari on the run.

Sakura was shocked when Temari took off and started running down the street. It was no time before she was out of sight. "I wonder..." she mused.

* * *

Temari ran straight to Hokage tower, to see Lady Tsunade. Not stopping to talk to anyone. She was on her own personal mission. She just had to get to him. Just had to see him for herself. But, as an ambassador of the village hidden in the sand, it was her job to see Lady Hokage. Besides, Sakura had said he was stable.

She knocked on the Hokage's office.

"Come in." she heard from the other side of the door.

She entered the room. There was a mess of papers everywhere and a frantic Tsunade mulling over whatever it was she was working on. "Oh, it's you. What brings you to our village this time?" she tried to smile, but found it hard. She just had so much work to do.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade. I have arrived to offer my help for the Chunin exams." she paused. "Can I help you out with anything, Milady?"

"You can start by getting me back my most effective tactician." she glanced over her massive pile of Rank S and A missions that needed to be fulfilled. "Our village is going to go broke if we don't do something soon."

"What would you like me to do, Milady?" Temari felt sincere empathy for the Hokage. She knew how difficult it could be running a country as she had had to do it as a stand in for her brother a few times. The toll it can take on a person is unreal.

"Go check on him and report your findings back to me." she smiled. "Have a good visit. But, know that I need a tactician. Whether it be him or you."

"Understood." Temari left the Hokage's office and started heading towards the Hospital.

* * *

When Temari arrived at the hospital everyone was busy rushing here and there, tending to a multitude of patients. _How do they do it?_ Temari thought to herself. There were nurses and medical ninja rushing in and out of rooms. She finally made it to the front desk.

"Shikamaru Nara's room, please?" Temari smiled at the elderly lady working the desk.

"I can't allow you to do that. He's in critical condition." the old lady said, shaking her finger at Temari.

Instantly Temari could feel her heart sink into her chest. This couldn't be happening. She wanted, no, _needed_ to see him.

Suddenly, Sakura rushed up. "It's okay, Chiyo, let her through." Sakura looked at Temari. "Come with me, I'll show you where he is." Temari rushed behind Sakura, suddenly frantic to see her friend from the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

Sakura lead Temari to the far east end of the hospital, where the ICU was. "This is the room. I'll let you go in alone. I have a lot to do around here." She rolled up her sleeves and ran in the opposite direction. Towards where they had just come from.

Shikamaru Nara lay on a hospital bed. Hooked up to just about every type of machinery you can imagine. Monitors of all kinds, as well. She looked at his heart monitor going, "beep", "beep", "beep". _At least that's a good sign. His heart is working,_ she thought.

"Shikamaru." she said quietly, mostly to herself.

Shikamaru stirred at the mention of his name. He looked so weak, _probably from all of the treatments he'd been getting_, Temari thought.

"Temari. You're here." he smiled at her.

_He must be delirious_, she thought. "I'm here. How are you doing?" she felt stupid the moment the words came out of her mouth.

"Oh. I think I've definitely been better. But, it appears that I'll live through this as well." he said.

"Good. Lady Tsunade wants her favorite tactician back in one piece." Temari paused. "And, so do I."

"Heh. Well, I guess I'd better get back out there, then." Shikamaru had a smirk on his face.

"I think you'd better rest." Temari suggested, trying to make it sound like more of an order than a suggestion.

A team arrived with needles and other medical equipment that Temari didn't recognize. They got to work straight away, Temari knew to step back towards the wall to get out of their way. Among the doctors was Sakura. "We're administering his treatment. It helps with the pain and should heal him." she rolled up her sleeves and got to work on saving Shikamaru.

Before too long, the team left. And, it was just Shikamaru and Temari again. But, Shikamaru was out cold from the sedatives that had been administered to him from the treatment. Temari left the room to find some answers in regards to Shikamaru's condition.

* * *

Temari called to Sakura as she was heading down the hall way. "Sakura!"

Sakura turned around. "Yes, Temari?"

"I'd like you to tell me what you can of what put Shikamaru in this condition." Temari _asked_.

"Put simply, Shikamaru is being reckless. He's adapted this "devil may care" attitude when on missions and likes to put himself in the face of death." Sakura looked into Temari's eyes. "It's going to get him killed next time."

Temari had heard of this problem before. Shinobi acting like idiots because of something that happened to them or someone they love. She needed to figure out a way to bring him out of the despair that he was feeling before it engulfs him and she loses him forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! ^.^


End file.
